Enchanted
by violet167
Summary: It was enchanting to meet her.
**Helllooo! This is dedicated to the guest who gave me the name fate but I decided to call it enchanted instead because the song enchanted.
Dedicated to Meika!**

* * *

 **Takumi Pov**

Another stupid party that my family is holding. Why must I be here? Surrounded by people with fake smiles and those who only came to stay in good terms with my family. I really don't want to be here.

I wish I could leave here and just be on my own. Away from everyone. Why not? I could leave since no one would care. I was about to when I saw her face.

She stares right at me as though we've met before. The only thing I can say to describe her is that she's beautiful. Her amber eyes glows in the light of the ballroom making me see how astonishing they are.

My body seem to move on it's own as it takes me across the room to her. She doesn't move or look away but keeps her eyes on me.

"Hello sir," She says when I finally reach her. Her voice sounds like that of an angel. "I couldn't help but notice you."

"I could say the same for you miss."

"Am I in the presence of a flirt?" She questions cautiously. Her gaze never leaving mine.

"Well yes actually. How about we skip the conversation and head to my room," I joke but she doesn't seem to realise that. "I'm kidding."

She chuckles. "A flirt and a comedian."

"Then may I know your name miss?"

"Misaki, Misaki Ayuzawa," She answers.

What's wrong with my heart? Why is it beating so quickly? I barely know her and yet….it feels like nice to be around her.

"Won't I have the honor of knowing your name mister?" She questions me smiling. Even her smile captivates me.

"Takumi Usui," I answer resting my hands in my pocket.

"This house is beautiful isn't it?" She states looking around at the decorations.

"Would you like a tour through the garden. It's much more beautiful out there," I offer. She looks at me as if wondering if it's a good idea.

"Sure! Not like I fit in with this crowd anyway."

"Me neither," I mumble as I lead her out.

I take her out to the garden which was specialised with many different flowers and for tonight it has lights and candles all around it. I watch her as she stares in awe at the garden.

"My family likes to go all out on these sorts of stuff," I say as I begin to stroll through the garden.

"You're a Walker," She exclaims running after me. "Didn't you say you were Takumi Usui."

"Yes,' I nod. "Does knowing I'm a Walker change your opinion of me?"

"Of course not! You just seem different from them but I like it actually," She answers and begins to walk off leaving me alone.

I smile. What is she doing to me?

"You're different too Misaki," I tell her as we come to a halt in the middle of the garden.

"What? Did you think I would fall for you because you have money? I'm not like that so-"

"Hmm. Maybe because you're not like that I would love you to fall for me," I counter back quickly.

"You don't even know me," She whispers softly.

"Then allow me to get to know you Miss Ayuzawa. Maybe eventually I can change that last name," I teased playfully.

"You really are a flirt aren't you, you baka!"

"Huh!? I thought I'm more of a comedian."

"You're really weird you know that," She admits to me.

"And you're beautiful and making me fall for you somehow even if I don't know you."

"You're right! You don't know me," She explains backing away from me.

"And yet you came out here with a stranger."

"That's because..I-uh..ah forget it."

It became a little awkward since she became embarrassed to the fact she did come out here with me. I grab her hand and drag her off to the pavilion where music was being played.

"Can I have this dance?" I question holding out my hand to her.

"Y-yes."

I take her hand and pull her close to me. It felt like she is a piece of my life I was missing.

"So, what brought you to this party if you feel like you don't belong here?" I ask as we dance to the music.

"I broke up with my boyfriend a while back and my friend thought this was the perfect way to clear my mind."

"He's a fool. Should I beat the crap out of him?"

"Hell yeah! I'll give you his address," She jokes and I laugh.

She looks at me and her mood seems to change. "I should go Usui."

"Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes but…" She trails off.

"But?" I wonder.  
"Is it because of your ex?" I question hoping it wasn't because of him.

"No it's just I'm getting a weird feeling and it's hard to explain."

"Like you don't understand why you feel attracted to a person you don't know. Like you're falling for them already and it doesn't make sense," I explain for her.

"Yes."

"I feel the same way."

"Stay with me please. Give me a chance to figure out why I can't keep my eyes away from you," I beg her.

"Okay!"

* * *

 **The end.. Hope you guys enjoy. I'm working on It's okay, pillow fight, the baby kick and red lipstick now. Prank wars will update after those. Please go read love will find a way.**

 **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet ❀**


End file.
